Thunder
by Scarlytt
Summary: Fang's ideas on Max. First actual Songfic.... Song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls. you know the drill. Read and review please!


Hello. my other attempt at a oneshot is here! soo…. here goes.

Pairing: Fang / Max

Song: Thunder, Boys Like Girls. Link to the music vid. in my profile.

Summary: umm… my first try at a songfic. (Inspired by Whatever95, enjoy. and before you ask…. no I don't own MR. By the way… Fang POV.)

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa.**

As I fly with the flock, listening to my iPod, I realize just how freakin true that is. The School, Flyboys, Erasers, it was all way too much pressure on our little mutant family.

**Today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding onto something and I do not know why, I tried.**

**I tried to read between the lines, ( I tried to look in your eyes ) **

**I want a simple explanation, ( What I'm feeling inside )**

**I gotta finda way out, maybe there's a way out…**

And Max, oh Lord, was she something. She had to be feeling the most of it all, being the leader. I know I couldn't do it. I barely know how she did. But that's what I admire about her. Always so strong, always willing to put others before herself.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.**

**Did you know your unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, I said:**

**Your ****eyes are the brightest of all the colors, **

**I dont wanna ever love another.**

**You'll always be my thunder**

**So bring on the rain,**

**And bring on the thunder.**

Okay, so I guess you got me figured out. I love Max. So much it kills me not to tell her. And I know you're thinking, 'OMG! Fang is finally going to tell Max he loves her!' or, 'Wow Fang what's wrong with you? Aren't you the strong/silent type? Mr. Unemothional?'

**Today is a winding road,**

**Tell me where to start and tell me something I dont know, whoa.**

**Today Im on my own,**

**I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I dont know**

**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**

**And longing for the breeze.**

**I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe.  
**

Hey, maybe I am. Or maybe…. well, I don't know. Forget I said that.

**I gotta find a way out,**

**Maybe theres a way out.**

All I know is that Max is and always will be the one for me. I can only hope she feels the same.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.**

**Do you know you're unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**

**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors.**

**I dont wanna ever love another.**

**You'll always be my thunder,**

**So bring on the rain,**

**And bring on the thunder.**

But anyway, back to how the song relates to me (and Max). Ha. Never thought that would come out of my mouth. Every time I try to talk to her it's either the Voice, flyboys, or some other crazy shit like that. You can never tell with us. She says I'm her rock. Her support. She's never beenso wrong. Max is the reasoon for my existance. Without her I would have given up, crawled into a hold, and died.

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope,**

**I'm wrapped up in vines.**

**I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time.**

**Strike me down with lightning,**

**Let me feel you in my veins.**

**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain.**

I just want her to know. I can almost always tell her emotions. When she's in pain, when she's happy, or when she's proud of the flock. I just want her to know how much I love her. How much I need her.

**Today is a winding road,**

**That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa.**

Max. Her very name makes me shiver with pleasure. I couldn't let go of her if my life depended on it.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.**

****

Do you know youre unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said:

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors,

I dont wanna ever love another.

You'll always be my thunder,

So bring on the rain,

And bring on the thunder.

I'll never let go. Ever. I'll fight to the very end for her. For all of the flock. Oh shit. Flyboys.

**He paused the iPod and flew off to fight. For the flock. For Max. And maybe, just maybe, one day she'll know just how much he loves her.**

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer.**

**Do you know youre unlike any other?**

**You'll always be my thunder.**

**So bring on the rain,**

**Oh baby bring on the pain.**

**And listen to the thunder.**


End file.
